The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Hunters, in particular deer hunters, need to stand or sit outside in cold weather for long periods. Weather can be difficult. Snow can fall from trees.
Hunters that own a field are known to construct permanent shelters out of plywood or other materials. Such shelters provide the hunter with shelter from weather, wind, and cold. Such shelters additionally provide the hunter with cover, making it difficult for deer and other animals to see the hunter.
In the alternative to permanent shelters, hunters use deployable tree stands to elevate the hunter off of ground level. Known tree stands frequently include a lightweight seat and tension straps that can loop around and secure the seat to a tree trunk.
Camping tents are known providing shelter for a camper. Tents typically rest upon the ground. Tents can include nylon, cloth fabric, or other fabric materials stretched over tent poles providing structure for the tent. Tent poles are known to be made of fiberglass, wood, and other similar rigid and lightweight materials. Tents are frequently constructed of lightweight and compact materials, such that a tent can be easily carried within a backpack and deployed at a campsite.
Hunting blinds are known in the art with similar to tent constructions. Exemplary hunting blinds can include fabric stretched over structural poles and can include an open or opening window for the hunter to shoot through.
Hunters can use a firearm, a bow, or a crossbow to hunt an animal. Different hunting tools can have different space requirements to operate, for example, with a bow hunter requiring clearance to vertically align the bow and pull the bow string.